


Hello World

by raz0rgirl



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raz0rgirl/pseuds/raz0rgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before anything else, Trinity is a hacker. (Pre-movies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/gifts).



> A last minute treat. Enjoy!

Before anything else, Trinity is a hacker, which is why, in spite of everything she knows, she loves being in the Matrix. She’s more grateful than she can ever express that she is free of it, and she’ll work until the end of her days to bring it down; but while it exists, the part of her that loves the elegance of code will only truly feel at home when she’s jacked in.

She’d been young when Morpheus had found her. Only 19 but already a legend in the circles she traveled. She was most famous for cracking an IRS database, but the people who fawned over that mostly missed the point. With hacking, phreaking, and especially social engineering (which, as any black hat worth her salt understands, is the most powerful tool in the arsenal), the love was in the creativity.

Code exists outside of the Matrix, of course. Learning the language of the Zion mainframe had helped her integrate into life there. She’d appreciated the genuine gratitude the engineers had shown her when she’d come up with a solution for a long-standing problem with the water purification system. Was grateful that there would still be opportunities for pride in work well done. But it wasn’t the same.

Up until the moment she'd first jacked back into the Matrix as a free mind, she’d dreaded it. She’d wanted to go back. Wanted to help free others. But she hadn’t known how if would feel to go back knowing everything she’d thought she’d known was a lie.

The worry had fallen away the moment she was back in in a way she couldn’t have anticipated. She’d been overwhelmed to fundamentally understand that the interface was not through her fingers on a keyboard but directly with her mind--a mind that was free in a world so much larger than any training construct. She remembers that she’d laughed when being overwhelmed had tipped into exhilaration.

It’s an exhilaration she still feels when tracking down a potential redpill or running for her life from an Agent. The interface and the goals are different, but the truth remains that best of life still comes down to the perfection that can only be found in a good hack.


End file.
